Gloxinia
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: AU. It hadn't occurred to him that he had already experienced love at first sight until he'd become an adult looking back at the past. Kawa27, hints of 8018...
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, characters not mine!

* * *

 **Gloxinia**

When he first saw the fluffy head of brown hair, the white haired teen had rubbed his eyes and squinted into the distance where he'd first spotted it. He blinked when the spot where the small child had stood was now empty. Brown eyes watered slightly and a tired yawn left his lips.

He better hurry to the ramen shop, he _really_ needed a pick me up.

His older sister and her little daughter was coming to visit him and he needed his comfort food ASAP.

* * *

As he stepped foot inside the restaurant, a rare grin crawled onto his face.

"Hey Hira-kun! It's rare to have you here two times for the week, what's the special occasion?"

'Hira-kun' blanched, "It's not a special occasion. My annoying sister is bringing her hell spawn with her to visit me."

The man behind the counter smirked, "That's not nice Hira-kun." He wagged his finger at the teen. "You need to respect your women."

'Hira-kun' grunted non-committedly. "Gimme a Spicy Bikuri Ramen please."

The old man laughed and went to make the order with a, "Sure thing kiddo."

The white haired teen, nickname Hira-kun, real name Kawahira Giglio Nero, age seventeen sighed fondly.

The elders in Namimori were nice people, certainly nicer than the teens his own age and don't even talk about the _kids_. He'd had an unexpected run-in with a fierce-looking child wielding a pair of… _sticks…?_ He couldn't really recall what happened but the moment he'd gotten home he collapsed onto his bed and slept for a week. All he really knew was that he'd developed an unhealthy terror for _children_ reaching below his kneecaps.

This is the main reason he needs comforting.

If his sister brings her baby girl for him to see (he still doesn't understand why she couldn't have just sent him a picture over the net) then he's one hundred percent sure he'd have a minor panic attack, or an outright fainting spell.

And if he knows his sister as well as he does, then the mischievous woman would arrive a day early just to torture him.

 _Damn…_

* * *

Two hours and a full tummy later. Kawahira finds himself cheerfully making his way back home. He glances at the house opposite his and his eyes widen when they catch sight of a familiar puff of brown hair he'd thought he hallucinated earlier.

The small child (his knees are subtlety knocking) was holding a big green watering can with a yellow flower nozzle, pouring a gentle rain of water over the small newly planted (if Kawahira wasn't mistaken) tulips.

Reds and yellows…

That was new. He hadn't seen Mrs. Sawada plant any before, so she must have done it today. It was then when two pairs of brown eyes made contact.

And Kawahira seemingly doesn't panic or faint…

He blinks curiously as the tiny child smiles sweetly at him while giving him a clumsy wave, almost dropping that watering can in the process.

He smiles back at the child and makes a lame strategic retreat.

Once he's safely hidden behind his front door, the white haired teen finally lets his face heat up.

He spends a solid three minutes crouched in front of the entryway before a female, distinctly child-like voice asks him, "Uhm, a yuw Uncle Kawa-hira?" said person looks up, "My name s Luce. Its rweally nwice tu meechu!" she bubbles cutely.

His sister Sephira is smirking proudly behind her daughter but that's all he registers before the darkness lures him into their sweet embrace.

* * *

The next morning Sephira was fuming, "I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me you had _paedophobia_?!" Kawahira tore the cold patch off his forehead while covertly glancing around for the little girl, decidedly not hell spawn. If what little memory he had of her was to go on. "She was so excited to meet you and then you scare her like that!"

Kawahira looks appropriately chastised, "I'm sorry Sorella…"

The raven haired woman sighed, "I forgive you." She eyed her younger brother carefully, "You won't faint again if I reintroduce the two of you right…?"

Kawahira perked up, "Yeah, I was startled yesterday but I'm ready now!"

Sephira kitty smirked, "Great!" she pointed next to him, "Have at it you two~"

Kawahira went eerily still when the little girl practically materialised next to him. He also had to make sure he wasn't on the verge of fainting before cracking a small smile to the child.

Which the little girl immediately returned, her relief palpable. "Good morning Luce." He greets kindly.

At his greeting, the little girl beamed in joy, "Hewo~"

Kawahira went still again but this time he reacted quicker and smiled a little more genuinely, "What a cute niece my sister has brought to visit me." He teased.

The little girl blushed cutely and latched onto him.

 _Hmm… That's interesting_ , was his paedophobia gone already?

He reacted similarly to the little Sawada boy yesterday but less intensely.

Sephira raised an eyebrow, Kawahira gave her a one-shoulder shrug.

After lunch

Kawahira was wiping his niece's lips while cooing at her messy eating, the white haired teen couldn't believe this little angel was his _sister's_ daughter. Un- _bloody_ -believable!

"Uhm… Uncle?" Kawahira hummed, "Cn we gow tu a park tu play?"

Kawahira gave his sister a pale face that screamed 'doomed', "Sis…? I'm not ready to die yet." he squeaks.

The raven haired woman just bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter, her brother's suffering really did bring her such joy.

After calming down and reassuring her baby girl that she didn't need to go to the hospital (Kawahira scoffed here), she told Luce that the _three_ of them were going to play ground _together_.

...

Well at least he wasn't going on his own.

Fifteen minutes later at the playground, Kawahira sat himself on the furthest bench, hunched over and trying to regulate his breathing.

 _Not cured then._

He moaned in agitation.

"Ugh. Somebody save me…" he groaned pitifully. Sephira was hunched over a little further away from him and Luce, who was hovering worriedly over her suddenly half dead Uncle.

Her mommy wasn't kidding when she said that her Uncle gets all weird around kids. When she asked her mommy 'why was he fine with her', she happily said, "Because my baby is special!"

Luce rubbed her Uncle's back, "Uncle, wets gou play in the sandbox. No one is thewe."

 _That's because no one wants to get dirty,_ he mentally responds.

But since it was less likely to get anymore occupants to play in, he supposed he'd be safe there. He gets up on wobbly legs with Luce holding his hand.

He looks back at his sister who was now sitting on the vacated bench, waving a white handkerchief at them.

Kawahira suddenly feels very annoyed.

* * *

When they get to the sandbox Luce is the one to freeze. There is a little boy who she hadn't spotted before, already there in the sandbox with a pale blue plastic pail and shovel. He's small and cute, and Luce wants to play with him but her Uncl—

"Ah." She hears her Uncle mutter and when she looks up at him, she is surprised to see the same look that he gives her, directed at the little boy.

Luce beams, maybe she can make a friend!

* * *

It's a whirlwind of action and before Kawahira knows it, he's on his knees in the sand, tending to two adorable sweet hearts. Kawahira briefly wonders if he might die from cuteness overload, which is stupid and he knows it... But at this very moment his heart feels like some vindictive bastard is squeezing and _squeezing_ , that he fears that he may just drop dead.

Luce, his two year old niece has made friends with Tsunayoshi or Tsu-chan (Luce)/Tsuna (Kawahira), a very cute five year old.

Hours later, the little ones manage to build a sandcastle.

Although Kawahira refrains from saying otherwise, he doesn't want to make them cry. Though he suspects even then they'd look cute when they cry.

Kawahira quietly gasps and looks away.

His low key sadistic side was coming out again…

Since his head was turned, he caught sight of a nearly deserted playground and promptly turned to eye his sister who, surprise, surprise, was sitting with Mrs. Sawada.

They were both watching over at them whilst simultaneously having a conversation. Kawahira waves when the brunet woman does, and his sister is seemingly pleased with herself for some odd reason.

Shrugging, he decides to corral the two kids and takes them to a pipe. Taking out a rag from his pocket, he opens the pipe and tries his best to clean them up. Satisfactorily enough he succeeds.

Then after cleaning himself up, the two angels waited patiently for him, he escorts them to their parents.

Luce squealing happily as her mother tugs her onto her lap and kisses the tar out of her, while Tsuna sat quietly next to his mom, smiling contently.

Kawahira wonders if this was a day well-spent…

"Anyways, we'll have to leave after I get Luce cleaned up."

 _Say what now?_

"Oh my, I supposed that business is important." Mrs. Sawada comments.

"Indeed, I only came to check-in on my little brother and let him meet his niece, before I get carried away by the company for another couple years or so."

Luce makes a distressed whine and promptly bursts into tears, "Noooo….! I dun wa gou home! Uncle Hira!" she makes grabby hands at Kawahira.

Said teen stares wide-eyed at his niece, then at his sister and back again.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll visit Uncle again."

"Nooo!" Luce starts getting frustrated and starts squirming.

Mrs. Sawada suddenly pokes Luce's cheek and the little girl quiets, but pouts at her with big watery blue eyes.

"Shh… Don't worry, you'll see your Uncle again someday."

Luce sniffs, "Buh Uncle Hira s all awone in dat house. I dun wan tu leave im."

Nana places a hand to her cheek and coos, Sephira and Kawahira look close to doing the same.

"It's okay Lu-chan! If you're okay with it, Tsu-kun can keep him company for you." Mrs Sawada chirps.

Luce sniffs, "Rwelly?"

Mrs. Sawada nods enthusiastically and turns to her bewildered boy, "Right Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna just bobs his head with a confused smile.

Kawahira chuckles quietly.

Luce's reaction however, is to glomp the confused boy and refuse to let go until they reach home. To which they do and Luce has to go take a bath so she and Sephira could catch the evening flight back. That and Mrs. Sawada, or Nana as she likes to be called, had exchanged numbers with both the Giglio Nero siblings.

That night, Kawahira contemplates his sister and her intentions. He sighs almost dejectedly.

Taking advantage of people's kindness is a trait that girl had always utilised in their younger years.

 _Oh well._

At least Tsuna is cute.

* * *

The next day when Kawahira gets back from the library, he spots Tsuna out in the front yard playing with a pink ball.

They lock gazes once again and Kawahira feels that burning in his cheeks make a dreadful return.

Tsuna gestures him over and he does so obligingly. Impulsively, the white haired teen scoops him into his arms blows a raspberry into a chubby cheek. Tsuna squeals with laughter.

"Hello Tsuna. Playing by yourself?"

Tsuna nods but his face gets oddly worried before he says, "But daddy and grandpa are here from work. They're going back tomorrow." He says sadly.

Kawahira hums, "I wonder if they have a strenuous job like my sister." Pinching a cheek, he asks, "Where's Mrs. Sawada?"

"Mou Hira-kun, I told you to call me Nana." She calls over.

Kawahira turns to the direction in which he heard the voice and was surprised to see the petite woman sitting next to an elderly man and a muscled blond man in a white jersey and grey sweat pants on the porch.

Kawahira blinked. "Good afternoon. My name is Kawahira, I live opposite the Sawada residence."

"Good afternoon. I am Timoteo, you can call me Nono." The old man says kindly. Kawahira placed the brunet child back on the ground.

"I'm Sawada Iemitsu, tuna's papa. Nice to meet you!" the blond boomed good-naturedly.

"Mama?" Tsuna called, "Can I go over to Kawahira's?"

Nana smiled, "Only if Hira-kun is okay with it."

Kawahira pulls a confused smile, similar to the one Tsuna sported yesterday, "I'm okay with it." He states.

Tsuna bounced in excitement, "Yay!"

"Really tuna, papa is hardly ever home and you want to go out and play with someone else?"

Tsuna sticks his tongue out at the blond.

He grabbed the albino's hand and crossed the empty street to the Giglio Nero residence.

* * *

When Kawahira settles himself and his little guest, he asks, "You don't like your dad?"

Tsuna pouts and nods, "He's never home and he makes mama cry when he misses her birthday."

Kawahira's eyes widen, "Oh…" He doesn't know what to say to that. It's not like he and Sephira had any parents to raise them in the end. They were orphans and the second Sephira was old enough, with a stable home and income, she took him under guardianship by law.

She was all he ever had.

Reaching out a hand, he threads his fingers through fluffy yet silky locks. Tsuna leans into his touch. "Let's play, okay?"

Tsuna nods happily to his request.

He scoops the little boy up into his arms a second time and carries the little one to his study. He wonders if Tsuna likes board games.

* * *

That day had marked the beginning of their life spent in each other's company.

Days and weeks passed by, then months turned into years.

And even then, they still remained by each other's side.

* * *

Seven years later

Tsuna had stuck with the white haired teen, now adult whileTsuna himself on the brink of his teenage years at age twelve.

Kawahira had found himself a quiet yet steady job as an antique dealer in their little town at twenty-four. Starting up a business of his own had been hard but rewarding, especially since he had done it without any assistance from his older sister, who was secretly proud of him. And Luce, who had learned the wonders of the internet had threatened bodily harm onto both Kawahira and Tsuna into making a Skype account. And now she religiously talks to them every night.

Kawahira thinks his niece needs to start spending her summer vacations with him.

She's starting to take after her mother and that worries him greatly...

Then there's Tsuna, who is making questionable friends but is still finding time to hang out Kawahira.

And although he's usually over the moon whenever Tsuna comes over, three months ago, the white haired man had suddenly started wishing that Tsuna wouldn't get so close to him.

That thought came years too late and now the man is fighting back urges he'd never experienced nor wanted to experience towards his precious bundle of joy…

* * *

It's half past five when he closes up his homely shop, and there is Tsuna, reaching just in time to walk back with him.

Kawahira is surprised, "Weren't you supposed to hang out with Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-kun today?"

Tsuna blushes suddenly and mumbles out, "My presence wasn't required today _apparently_ …"

The albino blinks in question.

Tsuna's blush spreads to the tips of his ears, "They were…" here he does some strange hand motions, " _…kissing_." He hisses in embarrassment.

Kawahira's eyebrows shot up. _Kids are so daring these days._

Wordlessly, the man reaches for Tsuna's still too small hand and tugs him along.

The embarrassment is wiped clean off the brunet's features and he beams up at Kawahira with a content giggle.

Said man tries not to let the mood carry him away.

Any more than this and Kawahira may not be able to hold back against the defenceless brunet. Tsuna was barely on the cusp of puberty and he was getting more and more beautiful as months go by. Kawahira fears the day his angel becomes an adult, he'd be drop dead gorgeous by then…

"Anything interesting happen in the shop today?"

The brunet's question distracts him somewhat, "I believe something interesting did indeed happen today." He chuckles, "Remember the Sakuragi's?"

Tsuna nods, "The mistress wanted to pick out a wall piece today so I gave her the catalogue so she could choose something to her tastes, and guess what,"

Tsuna was all wide-eyed curiosity, "What?"

"She chose the 'Tribal Mask'." _Wait for it…_

"Are talking about the mask I _think_ you're referring to?" he quakes.

 _Wait for it._

"The wood carved monstrosity that scared even the traders that sold it me." Kawahira confirmed.

The albino's lips curled into a slow smile at Tsuna's incredulous gawking, "And where was she planning to hang, that, _that thing_?"

 _It's coming._

"On the inside of the toilet door."

Where all the poor souls taking a dump would suddenly become constipated upon gazing at the horrific wall piece. "Hiiieeeee!"

 _There is it._ He mentally purred.

Kawahira chuckled and ruffled the brunet's wild hair, "I know right."

Tsuna stutters for a minute, "Bu-but, why? Is she trying to scare people to death?" he inquires meekly.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." Tsuna looks ill.

He laughs quietly as he remembers the fight between the couple in his shop, Mrs. Sakuragi a persistent 'yes. Yes. We are getting this and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me from getting it' and Mr. Sakuragi an obsintent, 'no. no. _No_. **NO**.' Kawahira was in stitches during the entire debacle.

They still bought it in the end.

"Oh yeah." He recalls, "The new stock are coming in this Friday. Would you like to see them?"

The petite brunet almost sparkles at the customary offer but then his expression turns pensive, and Kawahira immediately knows why, "Don't worry Tsuna. I didn't order anything weird or scary this time." he lies.

Tsuna eyeballs him stonily with suspicion.

Well it wasn't a lie exactly.

It's just that he tends to buy a random item or antique on a whim with the rest of his order, and it turns out to be really _disturbing_.

Those things are usually statues, paintings, carved knickknacks and/or horror themed Illustration books.

Kawahira is actually surprised that he eventually manages to sell them.

Kawahira always makes sure to show him all the good stuff first and then surprise him with the 'Mystery Piece of the Month'. Surprisingly, it's a popular thing with his customers _and Nana_. Tsuna doesn't like it though.

Though Tsuna's reactions when he comes to see the new stuff are usually the best.

The first time Kawahira and Tsuna saw the wood carved Dragon Tribal Mask, Kawahira felt like he was being looked down on and then proceeded to have a staring contest with said mask, his glasses glinting threateningly.

Tsuna however, immediately backed away along with the sales representatives, cowering with them in a far corner of the stock room.

That was an interesting Friday to say the least…

Tsuna eventually nods in complete and utter consent.

He mischievously wonders what his agent plans to send him as a surprise this time.

* * *

The next day

Luce has a day off from school today and she had been chatting with Kawahira on his laptop all day today. Even while he was dealing with his customers.

He chuckles when they coo at her on the screen and she blushes in embarrassment. At least she's still an angel.

And not an hour after he closes up shop does Nana call to ask him whether or not Tsuna can spend the night with him today. He always agrees, even though he knows he shouldn't. But Tsuna has been a constant in his life since that first time and he can't see himself without the brunet beside him anymore.

Kawahira finds himself agitated however.

* * *

Later that evening, Kawahira makes himself comfortable with a cup of ginger tea on his kitchen island while he listens to Tsuna babble about his day. Kawahira somewhat zones his voice out and tilts his head at an angle where the light would reflect off of his antique round glasses (something he began wearing when he first opened his business even though he has perfect 20/20 vision), effectively hiding his eyes from the young boy. Unknowingly, he eyes the boy with a predatory gaze, his mind heading pass the gutter and straight into hell as registers that he has the brunet all to himself.

He eyes the brunet's pale skin and wishes his could mar it and bring pleasure to its nerves. Watch those wide expressive eyes fill with tears and then watch them fall with a sigh of gratification.

"Kawahira?"

It takes longer than Kawahira feels comfortable with, to snap out of his darkening fantasies.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"You've been doing that a lot recently?" Kawahira winced, the brunet was unusually observant these days.

"I…have a lot on my mind, I guess." He finds himself admitting.

Tsuna smiles, "If you want to talk about it, I'm always willing to share your burdens." He declares innocently.

Kawahira chuckles, "I highly doubt you'd like whatever I'm thinking to be said to you Tsuna."

Tsuna pouts defiantly, "Oh, try me."

Kawahira stares at the other with a bland look. "It's about you Tsuna."

Honey brown eyes squint, "Do you think bad things about me?" he asks worriedly. Kawahira is his first precious person (his mother aside) and he couldn't live with himself if he did something to make Kawahira hate him.

Dark brown eyes went vacant then wide, "No!" he shakes his head, "It's not… They're bad things in a sense but they're things I think about regarding you. …" he mumbles the last bit and Tsuna strains his ears to hear.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful Tsuna." He confesses while getting up and walking towards the brunet.

"I am?" came the confused inquiry.

Kawahira nodded, "Tsuna, I think I like you."

Tsuna cheeks went rosy, "I like you too." He said happily. He didn't notice the sad look on the albino's face.

"Lets go to the couch Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and follow the man to the white leather set. He sat first then tugged the brunet to sit next to him. It wasn't unusual. Tsuna liked to cuddle and Kawahira had gotten used to it. Now he craved it. The contact.

They sat comfortably together. Kawahira contemplating and Tsuna still slightly worried.

Kawahira slowly shifted onto his side. "Tsuna? Do you want to kiss me?"

Tsuna immediately straightened, his cheeks a dark red, "L-like what Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-san were doing? W-with t-t-tongue?" he stuttered.

Kawahira smirked outright, "Yes." The poor child looked ready to faint, "Is that okay?"

Tsuna froze, "But aren't you only supposed to kiss someone you like- _like?"_

The albino laughed, "Yes. And you know what that means right Tsuna?" The brunet kept quiet, "I love you." Tsuna gasped and blushed prettily, trying to hide his face. "Tsuna…?" Kawahira cooed mischievously, "Do you love me too?"

Watery brown peeked out at Kawahira with an unreadable look before the small boy, timidly shifted himself onto the albino's lap and then looked up at him with a self-conscious pout.

Kawahira blinked, practically stumped. He brought one hand to rest idly on the small of the brunet's back, the other hand cupping a smooth cheek, "Is that a yes?" Tsuna clenched his eyes shut and nodded in embarrassment.

Kawahira wondered if his love and Tsuna's love were the same thing, he suddenly didn't care. If he lets this chance go, someone else would take the blossoming brunet away from him. "Are you sure Tsuna?" he nodded again, Kawahira chuckled, "Tsuna look at me."

Tsuna shook his head, 'no'. "Please?" he begged, bringing both hands to cup the brunet's cheeks. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. "Good boy…" he said affectionately.

Tsuna pouted indignantly, "I'm not a puppy." His voice was oddly raspy and Kawahira felt himself grow hot. "I know." He murmured lightly in response.

Kawahira slowly inched closer and closer to the small boy's face until their lips were only a breath away. Tsuna was blushing again. "Tsuna…" he whispered. "Hm?" the boy inquired. "If I kiss you, you'll be _mine_. No one else can have you if I do. Are you okay with that?" he was seemingly giving Tsuna a choice but there was _no choice_. He knew what Tsuna's answer would be.

Tsuna had pulled back momentarily in surprise, "If I become yours, will you love me forever?" he asked hopefully.

Kawahira smiled confidently, "Of course I would…"

Tsuna smiled happily and jumped forward, hands on Kawahira's shoulders for balance as he pressed his lips against the man.

Kawahira chuckled at Tsuna's enthusiasm and swiped his tongue out at plump lips. They granted him entrance immediately and Kawahira slithered in. Tsuna's eyes were locked with Kawahira's as their slick muscles met and danced heatedly. A moan escaping both participants as they rubbed each other in all the right places.

They pulled away briefly to gasp for air before diving back in for another round.

The brunet was trembling from excitement and anxiety. He knew about kissing. He saw it in the movies and saw some classmates try it for experimental purposes. But he had a feeling after the kissing, something _else_ came after. He was worried. He didn't know what came after. All he knew was that it involved being naked.

When they pulled away for the second time, both out of breath and elated. Kawahira promptly reclined back into the leather while Tsuna slumped onto the man's chest.

Tsuna couldn't help it, he had to ask "Uhm, Kawahira?" his only response was a slow questioning smile when Tsuna looked up, "Uhh… Do we get naked now?"

Kawahira for the first time in his life, spluttered, "No, not yet. You're too young for sex!" he chided.

Tsuna sat up from his slumped position and asked, "Huh, what's sex?"

… _ **huh?**_

Did Kawahira just dig himself into a hole he did not wish to bury himself in?

* * *

Friday

Kawahira had laughed at Tsuna when he started grumbling about how he had to wait till he was at least fourteen to officially become his boyfriend and do _naughty things_. Although the albino felt deeply mortified for giving his twelve year old angel a run-down of 'the birds and the bees' times three. Of course Kawahira really shouldn't have underestimated Tsuna. One internet search later that very night and Tsuna was asking a speechless albino to buy him _lube_ of all things.

" _Better to start getting ready now than me freaking out when we actually have to get down to it_." Was Tsuna's pragmatic statement.

Kawahira felt like a criminal…well. Loving a pre-teen does that to a guy. At least he can't really be considered a paedophile. He's still scared of _all kids_ under the age of sixteen, aside from Luce and Tsuna.

* * *

Rubbing his forehead, Kawahira decided to go for a walk. He was currently in the stock room of his store. He was closed today as with every Friday at the end of the month to make room for the arrival of new stock and recreating his monthly catalogues for his customers.

Exiting from the back entrance of his shop, he breathed a sigh and checked his watch. Tsuna would be coming in an hour with his favourite ramen he tried to make himself. He chuckled. Tsuna had decided to learn how to cook for him since Kawahira always seemed to eat out. And eat unhealthy. Though ramen was unhealthy too, not that Kawahira was going to tell him that.

And an extra hour later the sales reps were bringing his stock in.

…he had a lot of time to waste.

The albino gave a long stretch and heard his spine click. He froze with his hands in the air, _I need more exercise…_

Dropping his hands then worked the kinks in his neck out as made his way to the front of his store and onto the main street where busy citizens were bustling about. He hummed contemplatively, if he recalled there was a festival coming up and most were making early preparations. Maybe he could ask Tsuna to go with him. He blinked and smiled lightly.

It would be their first date. Humming a nameless tune the albino made his way to nearby cafe.

The café had been thankfully slow when he walked in so he had ordered an Oolong to go and quickly paid. He glanced at his watch and blinked, he still had a half hour and ten minutes until the small brunet arrived, he decided to window shop a little.

While doing that, he met several of his usual customers and waved to them. They grinned and waved back. Some even approaching him and striking up a conversation to try and wheedle information out of him regarding his incoming stocks. The albino chatted back with his customers with an amused grin withholding the information till tomorrow.

Not five minutes later he was on his way back to his store. He didn't want to think that Tsuna might have decided to come earlier than usual and he wasn't there to greet his lover.

Something caught his attention at the corner of his eye and he slowed to a stop. Backtracking, he made his way to the display, wondering why it had caught his attention, when he noticed a card.

Opening it, deep brown eyes widened in wonder.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?"

* * *

Hurrying back, Kawahira held the bundle against his chest with a small silly smile. He hadn't known when it was exactly. But the albino was sure that he'd loved Tsuna not _just_ three months ago. He realised that it had always been there, the longing, and he hadn't even recognised it until recently. But if he was right then he…

His store was coming into view and so was Tsuna, he smiled slightly. "Hey!" he called out.

Attention caught, Tsuna turned with a surprised but elated look, "Hey." He called back with a radiant smile, "I managed to make a decent miso ramen." He bragged while gesturing to the plastic bag containing a sealed bowl with chopsticks that he held.

Kawahira laughed, "Good to know." Presenting the bundle to Tsuna, he said, "I got you something."

Tsuna reached out for the small bouquet of purple white tip blossoms. "Flowers? Thank you…" he said quietly with a small blush.

The albino, self-conscious about being seen glanced about covertly.

Kawahira carefully tugged the brunet into the walkway that lead to the back of his store and away from prying eyes. He hugged his shorter counterpart, murmuring gently, "You know Tsuna, I've loved you at first sight."

Tsuna hugged him back.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N** : My first Kawa27…not really it's my second one, and my first one is hardly hinted with the pairing, it's at the end. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it even though it ended so abrupt. And I'm sorry if you didn't, I'm not very confident in my skills of writing romance. It's bloody hard. T_T"

On another note, Gloxinia is the flower mentioned at the end, it literally means 'love at first sight'. Also fourteen is the age of consent in Japan. _I really hadn't known that…_


End file.
